


Mac + Riley + Murdoc + Helman

by JamieFletcher



Category: Macriley - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieFletcher/pseuds/JamieFletcher
Summary: The sequel to Who their hearts truly beat for. Set one month after, Mac and Riley have been dating and enjoying their status as a couple. But trouble arises for our favourite Phoenix Foundation couple and the team with the return of Murdoc and Nicholas Helman. Enjoy !
Relationships: Angus MacGyver and Riley Davis
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you find these chapters short but it’s more about quality than quantity. I think you will love chapter 3 the most when it arrives !

It’s been one month since the events of Miami. After admitting how they feel about each other and finally embracing, Mac and Riley have officially began dating. They are enjoying themselves and finally happy, with their friends even being happen for them, particularly Bozer.

Outside a cafe at Downtown LA...  
Mac and Riley are enjoying their date. It’s a lovely day, people around them are smiling at who they are with and most importantly of all, the couple have some time off from work. They can’t stop smiling at each other.

“So, it’s been one month today since we’ve been together.” Mac tells Riley.  
“I know. It’s kinda crazy because well... it’s us but I have never been more happy.” Riley responds, with a smile still on her face. Riley’s mind was screaming of happiness and pure joy inside. “I can’t believe it. It’s been a month with Mac and I have nothing to complain about. Why would I complain ? It’s Mac. He makes me happy.” She thought to herself.  
Mac grabs her hand. “Yeah, I know. I didn’t know if this would ever happen but being with you has been the greatest thing that has ever happened to me.” He tells her.  
Riley smiles, while slightly shaking her head. “What ?” Mac asks, looking a bit confused.  
“Not with just what you build but even what you say, you cease to amaze me, you know ?” Riley tells him.  
“ I aim to please.” Mac responds, while smiling. Riley laughs then leans in for a kiss. It was all peaceful for the couple, until Mac’s phone starts going off... buzz kill.  
He looks at his phone. “Unknown number.” He says. He answers the call. “Hello ?” Mac asks.  
“Oh Boy Scout, how I have missed hearing your voice.” Mac’s eyes open wide open, with Riley noticing something is up. “Murdoc.” Mac answers back. Riley’s eyes opened wide open after hearing him say that. “Got it in one but then again, I expect nothing less from you.” Murdoc says. “How did you get a phone and this number ?” Mac asks, with some anger building up.  
“Oh, how can I put this in a short context ? Well, I managed to break out of that hell hole of a prison, killed some guards along the way, taking a gun for protection. I luckily found a car, drove all the way until it unfortunately ran out of gas. I can’t tell you where I am right now because where would the fun be in that ?” Murdoc says, with a smirk. “Thought I’d let you know that I was out myself before your rag tag team told just for the fun of it. Got to go, see ya soon, Boy Scout. Bye for now.” Murdoc says before cutting off. “Murdoc wait... damnit !” Mac shouts. Right after that, Matty calls him immediately. Mac answers. “Mac, we’ve got a problem.” Matty tells him. “Yeah, we already know. Murdoc just called me. We’re on our way to Phoenix.” Mac informs Matty.

At the Phoenix war room...  
Mac and Riley enter the war room, with Matty, Bozer and Russ already there. Desi is once again busy with another op. “Please tell me you found him.” Mac asks the team. “Kinda. There’s something Murdoc didn’t tell you during your phone conversation with him.” Russ says. Matty shows security footage of the escape on the screen. “Helman escaped too.” Matty informs them, making Mac put his hands on his face in despair and Riley shaking her head with her eyes closed. Mac finally lets go of his face. “You said kinda ?” Mac asks Russ. “We tracked the phone he used before he turned it off. It ended here, at a small bar outside the city of LA.” Russ tells them, as he points to it on the screen. “There’s multiple heat signatures inside, so we believe he has hostages.” Bozer informs them. “What about Helman ?” Riley asks. “We don’t know. We discovered that he ended up in a abandoned warehouse not too far from the prison but other than that, we know nothing. He could still be there or not. It’s a big place, so tracking him through heat signatures is taking time, time which we don’t have to waste.” Matty addressees to the team. “So, what’s the plan ?” Bozer asks. “We split up into two teams. Bozer and I will go after Helman, with tac teams in tow. Mac; you, Riley and Russ will go after Murdoc. Everyone ok with that ?” Matty tells them. Everyone nods their heads. “Ok, wheels up in 5.”

At the bar outside LA...  
Mac, Riley and Russ arrive. Riley looks at her phone, tracking heat signatures. “We still got multiple signatures inside. He must be still here.” Riley informs them. Mac attempts to open the door but it’s locked. He gets out his knife and uses it to pick the lock successfully. He opens the door and they enter inside to see Murdoc and 4 hostages. “Oh MacGyver you came, I knew you cared.” Murdoc said with a smirk on his face. “Riley, good to see you but you ?” Points at Russ. “You I don’t know. Who are you ?” Murdoc asks. “Russ Taylor.” Russ responds with. “Ooh, he has a British accent, I like that.” Murdoc replies, looking at Mac and Riley. This kinda creeps out Russ a bit. “Let the hostages go, Murdoc. You got our attention, they have nothing to do with this.” Mac tells him. “My sweet MacGyver, it’s not that simple. If I let them go, I have no leverage into making you help me.” Murdoc tells Mac. “Help you with what ?” Riley asks. “You help me kill Helman for good this time. Sure, I could escape but knowing you lot, you’d just eventually track me down, even though I am excellent at hiding and going off the radar.” Murdoc responds, while praising himself. “No no, i’d rather spend the rest of my life in that hell hole of a prison alone, with just my thoughts than spend another day staring at that son of a bitch Helman across the room, waiting for him to escape and try to kill me. You may have heard that he escaped too.” Murdoc tells them. “Yeah, we know.” Mac responds. “Good, you can see why i’m desperate for your help. He almost killed me during the escape, it’s how I got this wound on the head, you know.” Murdoc says, pointing to his injury with his gun. “It’s a shame he didn’t succeed.” Russ says. “Now, that hurts more than my head injury.” Murdoc says to Russ, looking insulted. “Murdoc, we’re not going to kill Helman but if you let the hostages go, we can try to... can’t believe i’m gonna say this... protect you.” Mac says but inside his head, his mind hated him saying that. Murdoc pauses for minute, still aiming the gun at the hostages. “What do you purpose, Boy Scout ?” He finally asks. “We bait him, with you. You know me, you know us. We will find a way to stop him, while keeping you... safe.” Mac says with a shrugged face, with his mind hating him for saying that as well. Murdoc ponders the offer but quickly accepts. “Ok, they can go but only British here leads them out and doesn’t come back in. You and Riley stay to tell me your plan.” Murdoc responds, aiming the gun at Mac and Riley. They agree, even though Mac doesn’t like Riley still being aimed at gunpoint, he had no choice. Russ leads the hostages out, then calls for tac teams to arrive at his location. Inside the bar, Mac and Riley look at each other, making sure that both are still ok. Murdoc notices this, sparking interest. “Ooh, they way you two are looking at each other is giving me couple vibes. Murdoc says. He turns to Mac, putting his hand across half of his own face. He whispers; “Is it serious ?” With a curious and smiling face. “Shut up, Murdoc.” Both Mac and Riley say at the same time.

At the abandoned warehouse...  
Matty and Bozer search for Helman with tac teams. Multiple teams are split, searching each section of the place but to no success. Eventually, everyone at the location meet up. “No sign of the target, director Webber.” Says a agent. “Same here.” Another agent says. Matty looks more concerned, with Helman not being caught, he’s still a threat. “I think we’ve been played here, Bozer.” Matty says, looking at him. “Yeah, I think you’re right. It’s Helman after all, he’s smart. He knew we could come after him. He may have been here but I think he’s long gone. Question is; where to ?” Bozer asks. “I’ll call Mac, see how he, Riley and Russ are doing with Murdoc.” 

Back at the bar...  
Matty calls Mac through comms, with Riley listening through her own comms. “Mac, you there ?” She asks. “Yeah, Matty we’re here. Me and Riley have Murdoc aiming at us at gunpoint but we’ve come to a deal with him. Russ is outside with the hostages.” Mac responds. “Mac, Helman isn’t here, we’ve searched the whole place. No sign of him.” Matty tells him. “What ? Where could he be ?” Riley asks. “What’s going on ?” Murdoc asks them. “Helman wasn’t at the location we tracked him to. He’s gone.” Mac informs him, making Murdoc more alarmed. “Well, where the hell is he ? !” Murdoc shouts. Before anyone can respond, a noise is heard through the back. A back door is kicked open, with someone entering straight after, armed with a pistol. “Hello, old friend.” Helman says, with a grin on his face.

Continued in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours ago at the prison from Helman’s point of view...  
Another day staring at Murdoc across the room in his cell, another day dreaming of killing him and escaping thought Helman to himself. He was eager to end Murdoc for good for killing his wife. He just needed to time it perfectly to do it. Unfortunately for the guards at the prison, that day was today...  
A guard is walking nearby the cells. Helman notices him and decides he’s had enough waiting. It was time to strike. He falls to the ground, grabbing his chest. The guard hears him fall and checks on him. “I think he’s having a heart attack !” Says the guard. Calls into his radio. “I need a medic at my location !” He says before opening Helman’s cell. Murdoc isn’t falling for this one bit and tries to warn the guard. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Murdoc warns the guard but he ignores him... that was his mistake. The guard gets close to Helman. Helman’s eyes then open in a flash, signalling the fact that he’s ready to kill. He gets up quickly, punches the guard in the face, takes his gun and shoots in the chest, instantly killing him. Helman takes his keys and exits his cell, with 2 more guards hearing the gun shot, coming towards him. Helman quickly shoots them dead. He then walks to Murdoc’s door, unlocking it. Murdoc however runs straight into him before he gets chance to kill him. They fall to the fall, with Murdoc on top, beating him with his fists. Helman gains the upper hand by smacking Murdoc’s head hard with the barrel of his gun, causing a blood head injury on his head. Helman kicks him to the wall and quickly gets up. He aims at Murdoc with the gun but Murdoc manages to land another solid punch on Helman, making him drop his gun and fall to the ground again. Without hesitation, Murdoc quickly runs away. Helman manages to gain his balance and grabs his gun, going after Murdoc. Murdoc finds a door, opens it and blocks it with a chair on the other side. This forces Helman to find a another way out and catch up with Murdoc. His finds another route, with guards coming his way. Helman kills them with ease. Killing guards was like a sport to him. He takes their ammo along their way as well. Helman eventually enters a room that leads to the exit of the prison but discovers multiple dead guards on the floor... this was Murdoc’s doing. He exits to see Murdoc escaping in a car. Unfortunately for him, no other cars were around. “What, did you lot get here by taxi or bus ?!” He shouts to the dead guards behind him, criticising them. Not a great start for Helman in his quest for revenge.

A hour after escaping...  
Murdoc stumbles upon a abandoned warehouse. He needed to take a break from walking for so long. He enters to catch his breath. He knew couldn’t stay long, the authorities would be checking this place as it’s not too far from the prison. His luck was about change though when a police car pulls up outside. He hides behind a wall. “Dispatch, checking out a abandoned warehouse that’s not too far from that prison break we heard about. Checking to see any conflicts inside, over.” The police officer says. “Roger.” A voice says over the police radio. “Damn. They already on my tail.” Thought Helman. However, seeing the car gave Helman a idea. He waits until the officer gets close. Helman quickly comes out of hiding, punches the officer in the face, breaking his nose and bangs his head against a wall. Helman takes his gun his car keys and pulls of the radio on the officer’s uniform, throwing it to the floor. He drags his body to the car, opens the trunk and throws him. He then locks it. Helman enters the car, turning on the police scanner inside the car to hear any info on Murdoc’s location. “Dispatch, possible sighting of a escaped conflict inside a bar outside the city of LA by a witness who called it in. Heading there now.” A voice says on the radio. “Stand down, a government agency has taken full control of handing this.” Another voice says. “Roger, standing down.” The previous voice says. “There you are.” Helman says with a grin on his face. He knew he had to pull up close by the bar and sneak in another way, so the government agency he heard about, wouldn’t see him. He starts the engine and turns on the radio. The officer inside the trunk wakes up and starts banging the trunk. Helman turns up the volume to full blast. “Quiet, this is a classic !” He shouts. Helman drives away, singing the lyrics 🎵Doctor Doctor, give me the news because I got a bad case of loving you! 🎵 along the way.

Pulling up not too far from the bar, where Murdoc is...  
Helman notices armed tac teams up ahead, outside the bar. He had to find another way in. He gets out the of the car, taking the two guns he still has, with him. He puts one in his back pocket, keeps the other in his right hand and walks around the other side of the bar, so the tac teams can’t see him. He manages to sneak pass successfully and finds a back door to the bar. He kicks it open, making his grand entrance. “Hello, old friend.” Helman says with a grin on his face. He quickly closes the door behind him and blocks it with a chair. “Nicholas, how so not nice to see you.” Murdoc says, quickly turning his gun to him. Mac and Riley stay still, as the two killers talk. “Oh, Murdoc. Did you think you could escape me ?” Helman asks. “No, that’s why I went out of my way to get their attention, so they can help me take you down.” Murdoc says with a small smirk on his face, pointing at Mac and Riley. “Them ? I’ve been through worse, so I highly doubt they can help you finish me for good.” Helman says, before taking his second gun out of his back pocket with his left hand and aims it at Riley. “NO, DON’T !” Mac shouts, getting in front of Riley, wanting to protect her. “Shut up !” Helman shouts at him. Helman aims his left gun at them, while his right gun still aims at Murdoc. Helman then looks behind Mac and Riley, seeing the tac teams outside the see through windows of the bar. He then comes up with a idea. He points to Mac. “You, tell them to stand down and not enter at all or I’ll kill her.” He orders. Mac does what he says, for Riley’s sake. He calls Matty through the comms, who has just pulled up with Bozer outside the bar and joins Russ. “Matty, you there ?” Mac asks. “Yeah, I read you Mac.” Matty responds. “Tell the tac teams to stand down and not to enter the bar at all. Do it or he’ll kill Riley.” Mac tells her desperately. “Roger. Stand down everyone !” Matty orders them. “Good, now go over there and lock the door.” Helman tells Mac. Mac complies. He goes over to the door. As he locks it, he looks at Matty, Bozer and Russ. He winks at them before walking back, informing them that he is up something. They notice the wink. “Now, lets all go into the kitchen.” Helman orders. All 4 of them move, with Helman still having one gun on Mac and Riley and the other on Murdoc. Murdoc still has his gun aimed at Helman but he agrees to move because he knows MacGyver. He knows he’s up to something that will deal with Helman. Experience of fighting MacGyver has taught him this.

Inside the kitchen...  
“You two, over there.” Helman says, as he points behind Mac and Riley. They move to the far back of the kitchen. Murdoc is still near Helman. Helman turns his attention to Murdoc. While this happens, Mac notices things around him he thinks he can use to subdue Murdoc and Helman. “Now, where were we ?” Helman asks Murdoc, smiling. “Oh, yes. Me about to end you, you annoying pain in my ass.” Murdoc replies, with a smirk on his face. “Is that right ?” Helman asks as he walks towards Murdoc. “Just before I kill you, I want you to know that after I kill you and them, i’ll escape this place, track down your son and kill him too. Before he dies though, i’ll inform him that he will die because of his loving father.” Helman tells him. Murdoc’s smirk quickly fades. Murdoc cared for his son, so hearing Helman say this built anger inside him. Enough anger to kill Helman. Murdoc quickly punches Helman, making him drops his guns. Helman however hits Murdoc straight after, making him drop his gun. The two killers start ramming each other into the walls and shelves of the kitchen, punching each other as well. Neither can grab their guns because of this. During this, Mac grabs things around him, with Riley assisting him. Mac does his thing and invents a small gas bomb that should put Murdoc and Helman to sleep, subduing them. He throws at their direction, setting it off. The two killers start coughing and start feeling dizzy. They both manage to get a gun each but because they are both feeling dizzy, they aren’t sure where they are aiming from their point of views. Their guns are aiming at Mac and Riley. Mac sees this and quickly grabs Riley, pushing themselves to the floor, as both men fire off a shot as he does this.

Outside the bar...  
Everyone hears two gun shots go off. “Tac teams, move in !!” Matty orders.

Back inside the kitchen...  
Murdoc and Helman are down for the count, with the gas no longer in the kitchen. Riley, moves Mac off top of her but notices blood on her shirt. She touches it, realising it’s not her blood and then looks at Mac, who’s eyes are closed and has blood coming out of his chest.  
“OH GOD, MAC !!” Riley screams.

Continued in the final chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed some mistakes in the previous chapter like a line from Murdoc was actually meant to by Helman, so I edited the mistakes I found. Sorry for that, you get so into writing a story, you don’t notice the mistakes until after you post it. Anyway, enjoy the final chapter !

One evening at Mac and Riley’s place...  
Mac wakes up on his couch. He had a nightmare of being shot but doesn’t remember anything else. He felt strange and uncomfortable, until he heard Riley’s voice. “Hey, you ok Mac ?” She asked as she walked into the living room. “Yeah, I just had a weird nightmare but i’m all good, I promise.” He tells her. “Good. Now, are you ready to play some Mortal Kombat ? Full warning and disclosure; I will destroy you at this.” Riley says, with a smile on her face. Mac smiles back. “No doubt you will.” He tells her. “Before we start though, can we talk for a minute ?” He asks her. “Sure, what’s up ?” Riley says as she sits down next to him. “We’ve been together for a few weeks now and I thought you should know, I have enjoyed every second with you. After every bad thing we’ve been through at Phoenix, having you by my side and being with me, has made me really happy, something I haven’t truly felt in a long time.” He tells her. “What’s brought this on all of a sudden ?” Riley asks, with a confused face. “Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that. You mean everything to me, you know ?” Mac replies. Riley immediately smiles and leans in for a kiss. After the kiss, they look into each other eyes while smiling before Riley lands a another quick kiss on Mac’s lips. “Good. Now, I need you to wake up.” Riley says. Mac looks confused. “What ? He asks. “Wake up, Mac. I need you to wake up please.” She tells him. “What do you mean, Riles ?” Mac asks again, looking more confused. “You were shot, remember ?” Riley tells him. Mac looks down to see blood pouring out of his chest and then looks up with his eyes wide open, realising this wasn’t real...

Back in reality, at a hospital in downtown LA...  
A big door is opened by a doctor and two nurses, carrying Mac on a gurney. Riley is holding his hand, refusing to let go. Matty, Bozer and Russ are not too far behind, following them. “30 year old male, has a gun shot wound to the chest. Bullet just missed he left lung but he’s unresponsive.” A nurse informs the doctor. “Ok, prep him for surgery now. We need to get the bullet out.” A doctor tells her. They take Mac near the surgery area of the hospital. Riley tried to go with them but is stopped by a nurse. “I’m sorry miss but you can’t go inside.” She tells her. “I’m not leaving him...” Riley tells her before being cut off by the nurse. “Miss, we do everything we can to help him but you must wait in the waiting area. As soon as there’s news, you’ll be the first to know.” The nurse tells her before leaving. Riley can’t stop shaking. She notices blood on her hands. Mac’s blood. Matty comes over. “Riley.” She says. Riley looks at her, directly in the eyes. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” Matty tells her. She grabs Riley by the arm and leads her to a bathroom, so she can get cleaned up.

A few hours pass in the waiting area...  
No news from the doctor or nurses yet. Everyone is unsettled, just waiting around and not being able to do anything but wait. Each member of the team is thinking about Mac in their own way. For Russ, he thinks about how he loss trust in Mac, for going rogue and joining Codex, before realising he was undercover, trying to takedown Codex from the inside. Despite this, Russ knew Mac was one of the finest agents and people he ever had the honour to work with. For Bozer, he was thinking about the life he had and how Mac being in his life, being his best friend made it better. Sure, their life is crazy because the kind of work they do for a living and how Bozer was brought into it because Murdoc attempted to kill him at Mac’s place years ago, wasn’t a cool start to the spy life but despite that, his life better was because of it, thanks to Mac. For Matty, she was sitting down, staring at the floor. She thought back to how she tried to change how Mac operates in the field before realising how Mac operates didn’t need to be changed at all. She was glad that she didn’t succeed in changing. The team needed Mac to be like that and the world was a better place because of it. She looks to her left to see a empty chair next to her. “Jack would be here in a heartbeat, sitting in that chair, if he knew what was going on.” Matty thought to herself, despite Jack being on a terrorist hunt with his former CIA colleagues. She then looks at Riley, who couldn’t stop walking back and forth, near the surgery area. For Riley, it was like a bad nightmare came true for her. She couldn’t get the thought of Mac being shot and his blood on her hands and shirt, out of her mind. She felt like her whole world came crashing down, and she was desperate for it to end. She was desperate to hear Mac’s voice calling for her. Finally, the doctor walks out. Everyone immediately stops what they doing and look at him. “How is he ?” Riley asks. “It was touch and go for a bit but we managed to get the bullet out and stop the bleeding. He is however still unconscious.” The doctor tells the team. “Can I see him, please ?” Riley asks. “Yes but just you for now. Can’t have too many people waiting around in one room.” The doctor tells her. Riley looks at the others, who nod back at her, telling her that they understand that she must be the one to go and see him.

Inside Mac’s hospital room...  
Riley quietly opens the door to see Mac, lying on his hospital bed, breathing but unconscious. “Hey, babe.” Riley says in a sad tone, as she close the door. She walks over to his side, and sits down in a chair next to him. She grabs his hand and spends a minute thinking what she should say, while tears start coming out of her eyes very slowly. Riley finally says something that comes from the bottom of her heart, while the tears never stop coming down her face. “You know, I sometimes think back to how we first met, when I was in prison. How you and Jack needed my help. How you impressed me by unlocking my handcuffs immediately when you offered me a chance to either help or stay in prison for 5 years, with a paperclip. And then after I joined Phoenix, we came close. We bonded, we worked together, we hanged out... and eventually, I had feelings for you and you did for me. Being with you for the past month has brought nothing but happiness to me. The day we met, you didn’t just change my life or gave me a second chance... you gave me a family. A family that expanded as the years went on. Jack, Bozer, Matty, Leanna, Desi, Russ but most importantly of all... you. You have amazed me since day one and you still do. The team needs you Mac... I need you.” Riley says as she continues to cry. She leans in close and kisses him on his forehead. She then places her head down on his bedside, while both of her hands hold his hand, refusing to leave his side.

A few more hours pass at the hospital...  
Riley is still by Mac’s side. During the hours that went by, doctors and nurses came by to try and make her go home and get some rest but she refused. Matty eventually had a word with the staff outside and convinced them to let Riley stay. Despite that, Riley’s head laid back down on Mac’s bedside and her hands holding his hand. Eventually, Mac’s eyes start to open very slowly. He notices Riley next to him. He places his other hand on her hands, to which she feels. Riley raises her head, seeing Mac awake. “Mac !” Riley shouts in pure happiness. “Hey, Riles.” Mac says as he smiles at her. Riley immediately kisses him multiple times on the lips. She eventually stops. “I thought i’d lost you.” Riley tells him. “You’ll never lose me, Riles. Never.” He tells her. “Good because this thing we have, we just started and I don’t want it to end, ever.” Riley tells him, wiping away her tears. “I feel the same.” Mac replies, smiling at her. She smiles back at him, before leaning in again and they start kissing again for a while. Riley would call the doctor to let him know that Mac is awake... eventually but that can wait.

Two weeks later at the prison, where Murdoc and Helman are back inside and being held at...  
Mac enters a room to see Murdoc siting in a chair on one side of a table, with his hands cuffed. “MacGyver, you look alive and well.” Murdoc says with a smirk. Mac sits down on the opposite side. “I am but I’m not here to discuss my well being with you.” Mac tells him. “Then, why am I lucky to have this pleasure of a visit ?” Murdoc asks, looking curious. “Is it about Riley ? Ooh, dish dish as the kids say these days.” Murdoc says, with a smile. “No thanks, i’m just here to see you all locked up and secure again, after what happened two weeks ago. Still terrified that Helman is still in the same cell, opposite yours?” Mac asks, with a smirk. “No, no. He’ll get what he deserves... eventually. Right now, i’m curious which one of us actually shot you. If it was me, i’d be happy that I actually got to shoot you but I would also be like; “Damn, so close”. Oh well, I guess we will never know, will we ?” Murdoc asks, with a smile. Mac looks at him, putting on a smile as well. He eventually gets up and leaves. As he does, he hears Murdoc call out his name one more time. “Oh, MacGyver !” Murdoc shouts. Mac turns to look at him. “See ya soon, buddy.” Murdoc says, smiling and winking at him. Mac finally leaves.

Later that night at Mac and Riley’s place...  
Riley is on the deck outside, watching the city. Mac enters outside, with a CD player in his hand. He plugs it into the nearest plug socket. Riley turns around and sees him do this. “Hey, Mac. What are you doing ?” She asks. Mac puts in a CD inside the player. “I felt bad that we had our date at the cafe two weeks ago cut short. So, I thought I would make up for that by making this playlist of songs I thought you would like.” Mac tells her. He hits play on the CD. The song Everywhere by Bootstraps starts playing. Riley’s eyes look back and forth at Mac and the CD player, wondering what is going on. Mac gets to the middle of the deck and offers out his hand to Riley. “Riley Davis, would you like to have this dance with me ?” Mac asks her, with a smile. Riley smiles right back at him and walks towards him, taking his hand. They hold each other and start to dance slowly, moving with the song as it plays in the background, while looking at each other and smiling. “Once again, you continue to amaze me, Angus MacGyver.” Riley says. “It’s one of the things I live for, Riles.” Mac tells her. They embrace and kiss, as a star speeds across the night sky.

The end. Hope you enjoyed this story !


End file.
